1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a device constituting packaging for quantities of a glutinous substance.
2. Background Art
A device of this kind and the process for manufacture of said device have been described in patent application No. WO-A-9111371 in the name of the present Applicant.
This prior document discloses a device for storage and distribution of quantities of a glutinous substance, comprising a volume used to hold the quantity of glutinous substance and means for sealing this volume, which can be opened for distribution of the quantity of glutinous substance, this device being made of two superposed sheets solidly joined together, of which the first, formable sheet comprises, for each quantity, a deformation extending away from the junction surface joining the two sheets and existing as a cavity forming the volume in which the glutinous substance is held, this device further comprising a duct for the expulsion of the quantity of glutinous substance and forming a nonsoldered, passage-shaped area arranged between the first sheet incorporating the cavity and the second sheet, this duct being open at one of its ends and opening at the other end into the cavity, and a flexible membrane constituting sealing means and separating the cavity from the duct and which, in the duct area, is assembled to said first sheet in which the cavity is formed in order to produce, at that site, a seal which is fragile or can be easily be torn open. These components form part of the device according to the present invention.
However, in this prior document the second sheet incorporates, prior to soldering this second sheet to the first, a second deformation in the form of a passage forming an expulsion duct and also extending away from the junction surface at which the sheets are joined.
The presence of this second passage-shaped deformation extending away from the cavity in which the quantity of glutinous substance is held makes possible the use of a flat membrane which, arranged in the plane of the junction of the first and second sheets, produces the separation between the cavity and the passage arranged on either side of this plane of junction.
This passage, which projects outward on the package surface opposite the cavity in which the quantity of glutinous substance is held, on the one hand complicates production of the device, and, on the other, increases the bulk of the packaging.